


Through a Screen

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: dan and phil have skype sex





	Through a Screen

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a part of the @phandomficfests wankers day flash fest :)

“Are you nervous?” 

“No, of course not,” Dan responds, though his voice is shaky and his palms are sweaty. 

Phil gives him a look. 

“Fine. Maybe a little,” Dan gives in. 

They’re on Skype. Phil’s shirt is off and so is Dan’s. They’ve done this before, but Dan’s still nervous. 

And maybe a little excited too. 

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable,” Phil suggests, moving to put his shirt back on. 

“No, I’m okay,” Dan promises. “Just talk me through again?”

Dan adjusts his laptop, panning it down so that it cuts off his head, showing his growing cock to Phil. He hears Phil swear under his breath and he’s suddenly filled with confidence. He palms the outline of his cock through his pants, moving slow and watching Phil’s hand shake. 

“You’re so hot, Dan,” Phil whines, his own hand moving to massage himself. “Take off your pants? I really wanna see you.”

Dan lets out a little moan, but lifts his hips up to strip off his pants. He wastes no time wrapping his hand around himself and stroking. He hears Phil bite back another swear.

“Do the same for me?” Dan requests, face heating up as his voice cracks.

Phil complies and Dan licks his lips as he takes in the sight of Phil’s length. It’s a nice shade of dusty pink and it’s leaky precum that Phil uses to make his strokes easier. Phil’s close, balls drawntight against him, and it sends a surge of power through Dan because he’s the one that made Phil like this.

“I want you,” Dan moans, hand moving faster. 

“I want you, too,” Phil responds, breathless. His voice is soft and rough and full of feeling and Dan knows Phil means so much more than what he says. 

They follow each other’s motions, adopting the same pace and fixing their gaze on each other. Dan twists his hand and Phil pushes a finger past his rim and they both come, spurting cum all over their chests and whispering each other’s names as their thighs tense.

When they’re done, they clean up and tuck themselves into bed. They stare at each other and slur confessions of love until they fall asleep and their laptops die. 

**Author's Note:**

> read and rb on tumblr!


End file.
